Tu Hai Mera Yaar, Meri Zindagi!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Friendship is selfless. Abhijeet and Daya define it completely. Please Peep in. [One-Shot] [COMPLETED]


**A/N: Hello Peoples! I am back with another OneShot, this time on Duo,on a special request. Have a read and do lemme know ,if you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **CID Bureau..**_

It was a normal day in the bureau. Except for ACP and Daya, no one was there in the bureau. Abhijeet was reading a file when Rajat approached him…

" _Abhijeet sir, yeh Daya sir kahan reh gaye? I mean unhe mission se aaye hue 2 din ho gaye lekin wo abhi tak bureau nahi aaye….ajeeb hain."_ He shared his confusion.

Abhijeet looked up….. _"CHinta ki koi baat nahi hai Rajat. Asal mein Daya ko fever tha isliye maine usey bureau aane se mana kar diya."_ He informed.

" _Kya sir, aapne hume kyun nahi bataya? Main toh pata nahi kya kya soch raha tha. "Rajat said._

" _Tum fikar mat karo….Daya aata hi hoga."_ He said.

Rajat nodded and moved to Vineet who had called him and they were discussing a case again. Here, abhijeet called Daya who told that he is coming and he has a surprise for all of them. Abhijeet was confused but thought that Daya must have brought something from the place he was sent to mission.

.

.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Daya entered the bureau. Everyone moved to him asking about his wellbeing. He was lucky enough to get such a big, loving family. He greeted them all and answered all the questions. It was then that Abhijeet asked him about the surprise. He smiled and that called someone.

.

A girl entered the bureau. Daya extends his hand to her and she keeps hers on his. He turns to his CID family….

" _Chaliye….ab aap logon ke liye yeh surprise….Yeh Sohini hain…..aur hum jaldi hi shaadi karne wale hain."_ He released the good news to his team mates. ABhijeet looked at Daya and the girl and then said…

" _Yeh kya baat hui Daya…mere liye bhabhi bhi dhundh li…aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi! Yahi sila diya tune meri dosti ka…"_ he turned to other side mocking to be hurt.

Daya smiled and kept his hand on his shoulder… _"Sorry Boss….lekin sab kuch itna jaldi hua ki main pehle se tumhe bata nahi paya."_

Abhijeet turned to his buddy and smiled…. _"Chal…maine tujhe maaf kiya…lekin zara thik se pehchan toh karvao humari!"_ he looked at Sohini.

All of them were chatting when ACP Pradyuman entered the bureau. He glanced at everyone and greeted them back . Suddenly, his gaze stopped on Sohini and his expressions changed. But before Daya could say anything, he moved to his cabin. Meanwhile, A case was reported and the officers went busy.

.

The day passed in a blur and eventually with the best officers at duty, the case was solved with ease. In the mean time, ACP saw Daya talking over call and at the end of the day, he saw Sohini again in the bureau. Daya bid early goodbye to everyone and left with her. ACP watched him go.

.

Abhijeet had noticed him and moved to him…

" _Sir, kya baat hai? Aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain? Koi pareshani hai toh bataiye na!"_ he asked.

ACP seemed to think too much. He looked at Abhijeet. …

" _Kuch nahi abhijeet, bas yeh soch raha hoon ki Daya ke saath wo ladki kaun hain?"_ he asked.

Abhijeet smiled…. _"Arey sir…wo…wo Sohini hain. Daya usey pasand karta hai. Hume toh khush hona chahiye ki Daya ne khud hi yeh faisla le liya. Varna Purbi ne usey jo dhokha diya , uske baad toh wo toot hi gaya tha."_ He seemed happy with his buddy's decision.

Acp looked at him. He knew Abhijeet was happy for Daya and so he asked him to leave for his home. Abhijeet nodded and left the bureau, spending quality time with Tarika and later moving to his home. On the other hand, Daya was happy spending time with Sohini, and this is what making ACP Pradyuman worried.

 **.**

 _ **CID Bureau**_

One day, due to a case, the officers had to look through some old case files. Abhijeet ordered Rajat and Vineet to bring the old files. As the officers were checking the file, Vineet was shocked to see a picture. He suddenly exclaimed…

" _yeh! Aisa kaise ho sakta hain?"_ he spoke loud enough.

Rajat looked at him…

" _Kya hai vineet? itni zor se kyun chilla rahe ho?"_ He asked.

" _Aap khud hi dekh lo Rajat sir. Mere toh hosh udd gaye!"_ he said forwarding the file towards him.

Rajat took the file and was astonished…. _"Yeh!"_

This was all he could utter. Vineet looked at him…

" _Haan sir…yeh….lekin Sir…..Daya sir aisa…."_ He spoke but Abhijeet came there…

" _Kya hua Vineet…..Daya ne call kiya?"_ he asked.

Rajat and Vineet exchanged glances and Rajat looked at him….

" _Kuch nahi sir,Wo vineet kuch puch raha tha toh maine kaha Daya sir ko pata hoga, is file mein unka naam hain."_ He explained closing the file.

Abhijeet seems convinced and moves as his phone rang . Vineet looked at Rajat…

" _Sir, aapne abhijeet sir ko sach kyun nahi bataya?"_ he asked.

Rajat looked at her… _"Abhijeet sir pareshan ho jaate. Hume ACP sir se baat karni hogi. Wo bhi kuch pareshan they. But pehle Daya sir se baat karni hogi."_

Vineet nodded . Meanwhile, ACP sir arrived, but with a case and Rajat didn't get time to talk to him. Daya too joined the team.

.

Later, in the evening, when everyone was busy in paper work after solving the case,, Rajat approached Daya…

" _Daya sir, aap free hain?"_ he asked.

" _haan Rajat bolo!"_ he turned to him.

" _Sir, aapse 2 minute kuch baat karni hain."_ He said hesitantly.

" _Arey khul ke bolo Rajat…kya baat hain…kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?"_ he asked.

Rajat looked at him and then the file in his hand. Daya took the file from his hand…

" _Kya baat hai rajat? Is file mein kya hai?"_ he asked.

" _Aap khud hi dekh lijiye sir!"_ he said.

Daya shaked his hand and opened the file. His facial expressions changed. Rajat looked at him…

" _Sir, kya koi baat hain jo aap hume batana chahte hain?"_ he asked her.

Daya looked around…. _"Tumhe mera saath dena hoga Rajat!"_ he said.

" _Lekin kyun sir? Aap jaante they sohini ke bare mein?"_ he questioned.

Daya nodded positively. Rajat questioned further…

" _toh aapne hum sabko kyun nahi bataya….aur aap uske saath kyun ho?"_ he asked concerned.

Daya sighs…. _"Wo main abhi nahi bata sakta Rajat. Abhi bas itna bata sakta hoon ki 2 din baad meri aur Sohini ki sagayi hain."_ He said.

" _Lekin sir….wo ek mujrim hain….agar usne aapko maarne ki koshish ki toh!"_ he asked.

Daya smiled…. _"Jab tum log mere sath ho toh mujhe kuch kaise ho sakta hain Rajat!"_ he said ensuring him.

" _Par sir….atleast ACP sir aur abhijeet sir ko toh bataiye."_ He said.

" _Nahi Rajat…unhe kuch nahi bata sakta main….nai toh jo main chahta hoon , yeh log nahi karne denge."_ He said.

.

" _Kya karna chahte ho Daya?"_ a voice emerged.

Both Rajat and Daya turned to find ACP sir. They exchanged glances…ACP looked at them.

" _Chup kyun ho Daya? Bolo kya chahte ho? Kahin tum us Sohini ko CID ke raaz toh nahi bata rahe?"_ he asked.

" _Sir…aap galat samajh rahe hain….maine aisa kuch nahi kiya!"_ Daya said.

" _Usse pyaar karte ho na!"_ he asked again.

" _Nahi sir…..pyaar toh main kisi se nahi karta….lekin jo main kar raha hoon , please karne dijiye….parso yaani Sunday ko humari sagayi hain…ummeed hain aap log ayaenge."_ Saying so, he left the bureau leaving ACP and Rajat bewildered.

ACP sir banged his hand on the table…. _"Yeh Daya paagal ho gaya hain. Pata nahi kya karna chahta hain."_

" _Sir, please shant ho jaiye. Abhijeet sir se baat kijiye…wohi Daya sir ko samjha sakte hain."he said_

" _Shayad tum thik keh rahe ho Rajat….tum abhijeet se baat karo."_ He said.

Rajat nodded and talked to abhijeet about Daya and Sohini. Abhijeet was raged to know that He confronted Daya for the same , but Daya was adamant. Everyone in the bureau was shocked with this move by Daya, especially Abhijeet.

.

.

 **2 days later..**

It was Daya and Sohini's engagement. Sohini was looking pretty and happy. Daya was standing beside her but was a bit tensed. She held his hand….

" _Mujhe nahi lagta tumhare dost aayenge Daya…bhool jao."_ She said.

" _Zaroor aayenge….don't worry."_ He said.

" _Jab unhe pata hain ki tum ek criminal se sagayi kar rahe ho toh wo kyun aayenge….aur tumne toh mera kaam aasan kar diya….ab main roz abhijeet se mil sakti hoon…tumne mujhse shaadi karne ka faisla lekar mujhe Abhijeet ke aur kareeb laa diya Daya….thank you!"_ she said smirking.

Daya looked at her…. _"Abhijeet ke kareeb jaane ki toh tum sochna hi mat…usse pehle mujhse toh joojh lo."_ He said jerking her hand.

Meanwhile, Daya was surrounded by some people, who seemed to be Sohini's goons. He knew she would do something like this and was all ready to face it. After a really long fight, a gun shot took place.

.

.

At the same time, Abhijeet entered the venue and saw Daya lying on the floor. At the same time Sohini rushed to him saying that she loved him. He jerked her aside and rushed to his buddy. Here, Purvi and Shreya took hold of Sohini and arrested her. ABhijeet called ambulance and Daya was taken to hospital.

.

 _ **City hospital**_

Abhijeet was outside the OT while Daya was being operated was worried for his buddy as he was shot near his heart and that too, with 2 bullets. The doctor came outside and he rushed to him…

" _Doctor , Daya kaisa hain?"_

" _Dekhiye…..abhi hum kuch nahi keh sakte. Jab tak unko thik se hosh nahi aa jaata…unko under observation rakha jayega. "_ doctor informed.

" _Kya main Daya se mil sakta hoon?"_ he asked.

The doctor nodded… _"yes….hum unhe room mein mein shift karenge, fir aap mil sakte hain."_

Abhijeet nodded. Meanwhile, the whole team reached their and asked about Daya. Abhijeet told them he is okay, but nothing can be said until he gains consciousness.

.

 **A while later..**

Daya was shifted to the room. Everyone went inside to meet him. ABhijeet sat beside his bed and held his hand lightly…

" _Kyun …kyun har baar apni jaan jokham mein daalta hain…tu koi superhero nahi hain….chal pada akele…."_ He was scolding him like he was listening him.

Abhijeet patted his head…. _"Uth ja mere yaar…"_ he clutched his hand in his.

He sat there for a long time and came out of his trance when he felt a movement in his hand. He looked at Daya and realized that he was gaining consciousness. He called for the doctor and after the normal checkup he instructed Daya for atleast 2 weeks and left.

Daya looked at Abhijeet, who seemed to be angry.

" _Boss , naraz ho?"_ he asked.

" _Nahi nahi…jo tumne kiya uske baad main naraz kaise ho sakta hoon."_ Abhijeet replied angrily.

" _jaanta hoon..naraz ho. Lekin kya karta, mere yaar ki zindagi ka sawal tha."_ He said.

" _Agar tujhe kuch ho jaata toh?"_ He asked turning towards him.

Daya smiled… _"Kaise hota, humesha ki tarah tum aa toh jaate ho mujhe bachane. Waise bhi wo Sohini tum par nazar rakhe hue thi. Main nahi chahta tha ki tumhe kuch ho, isliye usse kaha ki main usse pyar karta hoon. Main nahi chata tha ki wo tumhare ya humari CID parivar ke aaspaas bhi nazar aaye. Main jaanta tha, wo kuch na kuch zaroor karegi..isliye sagayi plan kit hi. Main jaanta tha, tum naaraz hoge lekin aaoge zaroor….aur dekho….ab sab thik ho gaya…"_ he smiled weakly.

Abhijeet looked at him for a while and then hugged him….

" _Sach mein Daya…bahut kismat wala hoon main…jo tu mera dost hain…"_ he said.

" _Ab itna toh main kar hi sakta hoon Abhijeet kyunki meri zindagi bhi yeh dosti hi hain."_ He said.

ABhijeet smiled and asked him to rest. They truly define the meaning of **Tu hai mera yaar meri zindagi…!**

 **A/N: Hello…**

 **Liked the chapter? Do lemme know in the reviews.**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
